Take My Hand
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Damemon is being pulled into a World of Darkness never heard of before. Can Yuu, Shoutmon and Gumdramon save him from a horrible fate without getting destroyed themselves? Damemon-centric story.


_Hello, ok so I wasn't sure what challenge to put this under but I guess maybe it qualifies in the Purely Digimon Challenge because it's definitely Digimon-centric but it does involve the humans later on._

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Damemon rolled his eyes as he watched Shoutmon chase after Gumdramon. The two were so much like brothers that it was amusing. Even though Gumdramon had grown up a lot during the Digimon Hunt, he was still quite childish. Luckily, Damemon didn't bicker with him as much as Tagiru did with Yuu.

'You're too patient' A voice hissed and Damemon turned abruptly.

"Whose there?" Damemon said causing Shoutmon and Gumdramon to stop.

"Damemon?" Shoutmon said walking over. "What is it?"

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Damemon said, his tiny eyes wide.

Gumdramon blinked. "Hear what? The King whining?"

Shoutmon hit him across the head. "Quiet, you. Hear what Damemon?"

"Someone was talking," Damemon said. "Saying that I'm too patient or something like that. Didn't you guys hear it?"

Shoutmon and Gumdramon stared at him, before looking at one another.

"Nah, we didn't hear anything," Shoutmon said.

'They don't believe you' The voice spoke again. 'They can hear me just as much as you. But they don't understand. Does Yuu even understand? He seems too needy doesn't he?'

"Don't talk crap about Yuu!" Damemon snapped at the voice. He could see Shoutmon looking concerned and turned away from him. He didn't need his friend's concern right now, he needed answers on what was going on. This person…he acted like he knew him, like he knew Yuu but he didn't know anything. He almost wished they hadn't returned to the Digital World and he could talk to Yuu about this. Shoutmon and Gumdramon thought he was crazy, they wouldn't understand.

Whenever that voice spoke, a cold feeling would envelop his heart like he was drowning in ice-cold water with no one to pull him out of it.

"Damemon," Shoutmon's voice snapped Damemon out of his thoughts and he looked at the other. "Look, Gumdramon and I can't hear whatever your hearing so we'll head back to the castle and I'll contact Taiki then he can get Yuu."

Damemon shivered a little. "I'm not crazy, Shoutmon. I'm not lying…he knows about Yuu too."

Shoutmon clapped a hand on Damemon's back, grinning at him. "Don't worry about it, man. I know you're not crazy and I believe you. Just relax okay? We'll work it out."

Gumdramon grinned. "Yeah! Take it easy would ya? Your not crazy, that's Tagiru's job!"

"Look whose talking," Shoutmon muttered causing Gumdramon to glower at him. Damemon did manage a laugh at that.

"Okay then," Damemon agreed. "Let's head back."

The three of them made to head back to the castle, albeit something absurd happened right then. Damemon stopped, feeling as if he weren't really there.

"Oi Damemon!" Gumdramon tried to grab hold of him but fell flat on his face.

"What the heck?" Shoutmon muttered, his own hand going right through the other. "Oi Damemon! Snap out of it!"

Damemon blinked. "But I'm not doing anything…" Other than feeling like he wasn't really there at the moment, he wasn't really doing anything. What's happening to me? He could see through blurred vision, waves crashing in the background. Shoutmon and Gumdramon's screams seemed to fade out as only the sound of the waves remained echoing in his ears.

 _Someone's calling…someone's calling me…_ Damemon knew he shouldn't respond, knew it was dangerous but at the same time, the call was getting stronger by the minute. Strong, it was too strong a calling to just ignore. He needed to go.

'That's right. You need to come. You need to come to us. Or you'll lose them. Yuu will be ours to play with.'

 _Leave him alone!_ Damemon wanted to scream this but the words wouldn't come out. It was like the water was choking him, restraining his ability to speak even when he wanted to.

'Oh he'll be fine as long as you take his place. Make your decision, Damemon. You don't have much time'

The call faded away and he could feel himself being shaken by Gumdramon although he felt nauseous. Like he would faint. That attack had taken too much out of him. "C-call Yuu." His vision blurred with that, his world going black.


End file.
